


VII: Gratitude

by XX_CALIBRE



Series: Love, a Complicated Emotion [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Asuma and Kurenai are only mentioned, Kakashi just wants to be happy, M/M, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XX_CALIBRE/pseuds/XX_CALIBRE
Summary: Understanding the world was false, Kakashi said yes anyway.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai
Series: Love, a Complicated Emotion [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877842
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	VII: Gratitude

Kakashi’s perfect world consisted nothing different except Naruto was a tad bit older. Instead of 16 or 17, his dream world thought it would be better if Naruto was only two years younger than him. Kakashi always worried that their age difference would cause issues in their village, so the dream world decided to age Naruto up.

In his world, Naruto grew out his hair, resembling his father. He looked so mature, like he had seen so many battles. Won so many wars. Strength laid in his fingertips, squeezing Kakashi’s hand in reassurance that it was not a dream but reality.

Never did Kakashi want to believe in lies so quickly. His dream world had Naruto as Hokage instead of the Hatake. He did not mind that Obito and Rin weren’t there to join him. He was happy.

Deep down, the only person he would live and die for was Naruto.

Never did Kakashi want anything more than to be with Naruto.

“Ever wondered what it is like to be married, ‘Kashi?” Naruto asked that night, standing by the doorway that led to the balcony.

“Sure,” Kakashi replied, leaning against the balcony’s railing. “Kurenai and Asuma are married. They look happy—they _are_ happy.”

“Seems like you’re jealous, ‘Kashi.” Naruto chuckled, laughed at him as he settled beside Kakashi, hand reaching out to grasp the elder’s. “Aren’t you happy?”

When Kakashi turned to face Naruto, he watched the other’s eyes shine. They watched him. He watched them. Underneath the mask, Kakashi smiled. Underneath Naruto’s hand, he turned his hand to clasp Naruto’s own. “I am.”

“I think I can make you happier.”

“Typical.”

“Hey—I’m serious.”

Instantaneous to his first syllable, Naruto fished his back pocket. “I haven’t earned much from my missions recently, but I managed to save enough for this one.”

Naruto spread his fingers, opening his hand. In his palm was a dainty little thing. A ring. Its silver band shone under the afternoon sun, and its precious stone stole the show. It had the simplest design one could ask for but Kakashi was a minimalist. The silver band, the single precious white stone. It was perfect. “I saw you staring at this the other day,” he said, “you looked sad, like you wanted to buy it, but you thought otherwise.”

Yes. Kakashi hesitated. Like a part of him said no. Like a part of him was not ready. _Like a part of me knows this world is not real._ Kakashi said nothing, staring at the tiny thing. Naruto said nothing, lifting Kakashi’s hand and protecting his fine digits. “’Kashi, you know I would gladly lay my life down for you. I would gladly kill for you, die for you… live for you.”

“Of course.”

Understanding the world was false, Kakashi said yes anyway. He didn’t know how much time he had left but he wanted to be happy. If he had to spend a day, a week, a month or a year being married… so be it. He wanted to be happy in Naruto’s hold, in Naruto’s protection. He wanted to be happy, watching his boy become the Hokage Konoha rightfully deserved. He wanted to be happy, standing by Naruto’s side. He wanted to be happy because he finally understood what being in love meant.


End file.
